Oceans Apart
by Minstrel of Madness
Summary: Ten years after defeating Ganon, Link returns by himself to Outset Island to take care of his grandmother, temporarily leaving his wife Tetra and their ship behind. To combat the perpetual feeling of missing each other, they decide to exchange letters. Heavy TeLink. Post-WW/PH.


**A/N: A huge thank you goes out to Niki Bogwater for reading over this story for me. I seriously recommend checking her work out; she's an insanely talented writer. Credit for the cover art goes to Beagletsuin on Deviantart.**

 **Disclaimer: Link and Tetra belong solely to Nintendo.**

* * *

Dearest Tetra,

I couldn't stand not hearing from you, so I decided I'd at least write you. I guess it's a little cheesy, but you can't know how unbelievably annoying it is to think about you so much without getting any kind of a response. It doesn't compare to hearing the lovely sound of your voice, but it's better than nothing.

Outset itself hasn't changed very much since we met. It's still the quiet, peaceful little island I grew up on. There are a few more residents now, and some of the villagers have started building homes up in the forest at the top of the mountain. Other than that most everything is the same. To be completely honest, it can get a little boring sometimes. I hope for both our sakes you can visit soon. You need a break from sailing, I'm sure, and I need a little bit of variety in my life.

Even if the island hasn't changed much, though, there have been a few mentionable changes as far as people go. Not long after I moved back, Sturgeon (Orca's older brother; I can't remember if you ever met him) passed away. He had been battling a severe health condition for several years, from what I can gather, and finally the goddesses decided it was time to take him home. The funeral was somber, and I've never seen Orca more emotional in my entire life. He's always been so strong, so stoic, but losing his brother really must have taken a toll on him. Everybody on the island attended the ceremony, though I guess that isn't that significant since you can count the total population of the town on your fingers. Still, I think the solidarity helped him cope with the loss.

The other major change came when Sue-Belle and Mesa had their first baby about a month ago. Sturgeon's death was hard on the whole community, but having a birth to celebrate really helped to cheer everyone up. Their child is a little girl named Aria, and there's already quite a bit of speculation about whether or not she'll be able to balance pots on her head like her mother. Mesa is ecstatic, but I think a large part of him is still terrified of being a father. Then again, it is a huge responsibility so I guess I can't blame him for that. You're not even pregnant and a part of me is already so nervous about having a family (a larger part of me still can't wait, though).

Grandmother has seen better days. Every day her memory keeps getting worse and worse, and I don't know how much longer she can last. It's only a matter of months, at the most, if even that. I can't decide if it's taking a bigger toll on myself or Aryll. Nobody besides you will ever know this, but I feel terrible. I can't stand the thought of not having her in my life, and watching her health deteriorate so quickly just makes everything worse and worse. If I'm honest with myself, I think I would much rather not be here at all than have to see her the way she is. Aryll is trying to be strong, but I know it's hard for her. She was always so close to our grandmother, closer than she is to me. It's hard for both of us in our own ways.

I wish you were here. It's almost poetic that the moments I need you closest to me are the moments we're farther away than we've ever been. Come back to me soon. I remain forever yours.

I'll be patiently waiting for your reply.

Love,

Link

* * *

 _My Link,_

 _My heart skipped a beat when I saw your letter. Just thinking about you gives me butterflies in my stomach, and seeing your wonderful handwriting reminded me of how much I truly miss you. It pains me that we can't be together now._

 _I'm glad Outset is doing well. When I left my biggest worry was that you wouldn't be able to readjust to life on dry land, since obviously it's incredibly different than the intense, rigorous, pirate-y lifestyle you and I have been living for the past year. But I guess I was wrong, which is a good thing. The crew misses you immensely, though I doubt they'd ever say it out loud. Gonzo and Niko in particular are having difficulty getting used to life without you around. Gonzo doesn't have anyone to talk about swordplay with besides me, which wouldn't be a problem except that ever since you and I got married he hasn't been able to carry a conversation with me for longer than five minutes at a time (ha!). As for Niko, I think he just misses having somebody telling him nicely what to do. You always were much more friendly with the crew than me._

 _We found a large island several days ago several miles to the east of Dragon Roost Island, and we've been spending much of our free time exploring and charting it. From what I can tell it's similar to Windfall. It's got a very temperate climate, and the vegetation is lush but not overwhelming. It's odd to me that nobody noticed it before, given its size, but as far as I know nobody has ever stepped foot on it before us. It's rather exciting, really. I'm sure you would love it. I've already spent plenty of time thinking about how one day we'll go there together and you'll build the perfect little home for us there._

 _Give Mesa and Sue-Belle my congratulations. I can only imagine how happy they must be, and how happy you all are for them. Is the baby cute? What does she look like? You'll have to send a pictograph with your next letter!_

 _Don't be nervous about being a parent, silly. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you would be a wonderful father to our children. Besides, we still have a bit of time before either one of us is ready for that sort of responsibility, though I also can't wait until that time does come._

 _To say I'm sorry about your grandmother would be such an understatement. I know it's hard, and I wish I could be there with you. I promise as soon as I'm done here I'll be there as quickly as I can. Stay strong. You need to be there for Aryll, and I just know you're already doing such a great job taking care of her. Tell her I love her, okay?_

 _I miss you so much, Link. Every day we're not together is a day I feel is wasted. I wish things didn't have to be this way, but I keep telling myself that it's only for now. Soon I'll be able to come back to you. Until then, I'll write to you for as long as it takes to see you again._

 _I love you more than words can say. Write back soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Tetra_


End file.
